Modern computer devices may be configured to provide notifications for users. For example, when a user receives an incoming e-mail, a desktop computer may pop up a notification in the notification area. On a tablet or smart phone, a notification may appear on a “pull-down” menu. In many cases, notifications are accompanied by hovering “tool tips,” sounds, color changes, motion, or other highly-visible actions.